gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Eduard Molotov
|hideb= |aka= Edik Volk Konstantin Molotov |country= Russian Belarusian |birth= December 5th 1978 , |death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height= 181 cm |hair= Brown |eyes= Green |skin= White |hidec= |family= Anna Donkova |affiliation= Vory V Zakone Reutovskaya Gang |hideg= |businesses= Mobster |vehicles= }} Eduard Molotov is a retired mobster of Russian descent. He is a long time member of The Reutovskaya Gang, in Little Moscow, . He is currently in retiring and resides in , not being aware of the event known as the Spasibar Massacre. History Early life Molotov was born in a small village in , . His father was an alcholic and his mother had left the family, leaving to Moscow in order to seek for a better life. However Eduard looked for himself and tried determining his father to stop drinking. Teenage years He left home at the age of sixteen and moved to Reutov, Moscow. He started working and rented himself a small apartment in which his lived for the next years. He started getting involved into small crimes and ended up fencing stolen goods. Early criminal career Eventually Molotov started working for various crime groups troughtout Moscow and its outskirts. In his career as a freelancer he mainly took part in armed robberies and carried several hits throughout . Working as a freelancer gained him the nickname "Volk", which is Russian for 'wolf'. Before his arrest he was employed by organizations such as the and the . Life in prison During an armed robbery that went wrong, Molotov was arrested and sent for ten years in prison. While spending his sentence he was offered to join the notorious Vory V Zakone. Shortly before his release he got in a conflict with another member of the Vory V Zakone. A hit was placed on Eduard's head but before it took place, he was released and went into hiding. Life in Belarus With the money he previously acquired, he and his girlfriend Anna Donkova fled Russia and settled in a small village near , . During his stay in he acquired false documents, changing his name to Konstantin Molotov and acquiring Belarusian nationality. He bought his girlfriend a big apartment in Minsk and left Belarus. Amerika criminal career Shortly after his arrival in the United States, he travelled to Los Santos, where he met an old friend and neighbor of his, Gennadiy Korepanov, also known as 'Shakal'. Korepanov was leading a criminal organization in Little Moscow, under the name of Valentin Loskotov. Molotov was quick to join the organization and climb its ranks. An event that brought Molotov respect in the criminal underworld and from Shakal was collecting seventy five thousand dollars from Ken Takeyoshi who owed him the money but couldn't pay, so together with Korepanov they met Mikami Midoru and made it clear that the money is needed to be paid fully. After the apparent death of Valentin Loskotov, Molotov took the reigns of the Reutovskaya Gang, which was, although lacking numbers, a powerful criminal organization in Los Santos' underworld. Weeks after he took the reigns of the Reutovskaya Gang in his own hands, police reached towards Molotov, causing him to go into hiding. He contacted his most trusted man, Viktor Karpov, also known as 'Shilo'. They arranged Molotov's apparent death and he fled the United States shortly after. After months of living in Belarus with his girlfriend he returned to Los Santos where he found his trusted fellow mobsters, Gennadiy Korepanov and Viktor Karpov. Weeks before The Spasibar Massacre Molotov left USA once again, travelling back to Belarus. Retiring Togheter with his girlfriend he moved into and used part of his fortune, which consisted in a few million dollars that he earned throughout his criminal career in USA and Russia, to buy themselves an estate. Upon arriving in The Bahamas he also acquired a new identity. Category:Russians Category:Character Category:Criminals